


Driven Mad

by PhoenixDiamond



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, nappa - Freeform, raditz - Freeform, vegeta - Freeform, zarbon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDiamond/pseuds/PhoenixDiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When driven to the brink of aggravation you end up doing things you least expect, yes even for those who are the cause of that aggravation. Yaoi. Raditz/Zarbon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driven Mad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Android-2217](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Android-2217).



> This is a two-shot gift fic for one of my favorite authors Android-2217 in hopes of lifting her spirits this holiday season. I really hope you enjoy the story babycakes. Also to others who may read DBZ, I would really love your opinion since this is my very first DBZ story. I've always been terrified to write anything for this universe simply because I love it so much I'd hate to mess it up. Thanks.

Driven Mad

 

Raditz would always recognize his scent. It was frustratingly loud, always different, never subtle, ranging from rich and heavy to sweet and suffocating.

It stunk to high heaven. It didn't matter how expensive. Putrid and burning was what it was to Raditz's nostrils, but it was a secret peeve he kept under lock unless he was around his comrades, where he gladly—and with great pleasure— spoke of his dislike for Zarbon's horrid perfumes.

Smell alone didn't always alert Raditz to the cyan skinned alien's approach.

If he didn't carry a smell at all, the alien's energy pressure would announce his presence—boastful and raging with the kind of strength he had no business owning. His entire aura would sneak up on Raditz whenever he walked pass him, the underline breeze of something new, the tiniest underline of sweat and pulse of electric energy pulsing in his foreign blood.

The green-eyed commander did it on purpose too, boosting his strength whenever one of the saiyans neared him as if to advertise that no matter how high rank you were in Frieza's regime, you will always been beneath Zarbon and Dodoria.

The hairs on Raditz's arms, legs and tail would bristle as if he were pressed against an electric socket, surging to his core.

Gods, what a fucking bother. Focusing on anything else when the alien was around was like concentrating on Cui's lectures and briefs, when knowing full well there was something else more interesting going on elsewhere.

Raditz prided himself on being a saiyan of great patience and utter calm when in the company of his superiors because deep down inside, he would give his right nut to drive his fist through their skulls and relish the feel of his nails slushing through their innards.

Especially Zarbon. The guy was a fucking disease. Hell, not even Frieza was as painfully annoying as this guy and Raditz normally brushed off whatever Dodoria said. Not with Zarbon.

Nappa often teased the hell out of Raditz about how the tall saiyan would go out of his way to avoid any kind of confrontation with Zarbon, swiveling in the halls if he sensed him or smelled him coming. The shit wasn't really funny in his opinion, but Nappa found anything funny, so Raditz didn't expect him to understand.

Raditz just didn't like Zarbon, period. Everything about him got under his skin like flesh mites and those fuckers had a way of digging deep under there.

"Stand aside when an officer approaches, Monkey. You're in the presence of elegance after all."

See? Raditz tried minding his own business, eyes averted to the lighting panels his feet pressed on as he walked down the hall, but Zarbon still found it impossible to go on without saying something degrading. Saying things like disgusting filth, monkey—which was the absolute worst— hairless ape, brainless chimps, flea-bitten baboons—Raditz actually considered that one funny—and a slew of other insulting names.

Add to the fact that Raditz had been walking so close to the wall his arm hairs were sawed clean off. Yet, Zarbon still considered him to be in the way.

Of course. 

Raditz maintained his cool and turned his back to the wall, waiting for when Zarbon would pass. Zarbon pranced past—because Raditz would be damned if he considered that hard swish a walk.

Unfortunately, just as Raditz thought he was in the clear, he heard a sharp bark of his name and kept his sigh in check.

Zarbon backtracked down the hall and came to stand in front of Raditz, eyeing him up and down like he was slug caked up in a corner.

"Did you hear what I said, Saiyan?"

Raditz drew his eyes to the side. "Stand aside when an officer approaches, Monkey," he repeated cheekily. "I did that."

"And what comes after?"

"Something about your elegance and the presence or something or another.

"Wrong," Zarbon made sure to inform because that's the kind of dick he is. "Use that oversized lump on your shoulders for more than a tool and act that of a low class soldier. Bow."

Raditz slowly blinked, lowering his head so that he was even with green scrutiny. "You seriously stopped me for that? Is this relevant?"

"You're questioning your stationary duty?"

"When they don't make sense, yeah."

"Shall I help you make sense of it?"

Why bother fighting with him? If his demands weren't answered, Raditz would face one of two fates; an endless lecture on why his race will always be inferior, incompetent and low lives incapable of learning how to be tamed or suffer a possible altercation with the man who was second to Frieza's strength and that wasn't the kind of thing Raditz felt up to dealing with.

With much exasperation, Raditz brought his right arm over his chest and bowed. He waited to hear a snicker, a chuckle or some kind of bemused noise, but when none came, he lifted his head to see Zarbon making his way down the hall. Raditz tisked his lips and started in the opposite direction.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Raditz stopped and looked over his shoulder, saying nothing.

This time, he saw and heard the vile amusement in Zarbon's tone. "I never told you to leave."

Raditz narrowed his dark eyes. "Since when did I need your permission to head to a briefing?"

"Since Lord Frieza took you miserable heathens under his reign and placed me higher then you." Zarbon fully turned, dropping his hand on his hip and flicking his rope of green hair over his shoulder. "If you don't like the way things are ran, you're free to challenge me, but do be smart about it. Frieza has a particular taste for you saiyans and I would hate to inform him that a certain blood stain happens to be yours." He gave Raditz a daring gleam in his eyes that was practically begging for the saiyan to give into his bloodthirsty nature and answer to the challenge.

The desire to was tempting, but Raditz had his instincts to rely on as well. And they were telling him not to press the cyan skinned officer any further. So, instead of taking the alien up on his offer, Raditz swallowed back a deep growl and settled his back against the wall, bowing at the waist.

"Good Monkey," he heard Zarbon say and the clink, clank of his boots echoing down the ball. "You'll stay there until I personally relieve you . . . if I remember." His laughter bounced off the walls and into Raditz's ears like Ping-Pong balls. Raditz's nails dug like shovels into his palm hard, bearing dribbles of blood over his knuckles.

He'd done nothing but walk by and here is what it got him.

Fucking bastard had it out for him, that's what. Raditz sighed long and hard, prepared to stand there for a long ass time because knowing Zarbon, it was going to be long fucking wait.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"I don't know why he keeps fucking with me."

Nappa tossed his head back as a deep, heavy laughter boomed from his mouth. He slapped his thigh, beer mug in hand and all of his white teeth on display. Raditz didn't find a goddamn thing funny. It was humiliating when Nappa and Vegeta came stalking down the corridor ready to handle a minor conflict on Planet Mink, when they spotted him staring down at the floor, frame shaking because he was on the verge of catching a cramp. He told them why he had to stay, and Vegeta demanded Raditz stop or he'd be answering to him now instead of Zarbon later.

The mission on Planet Mink involved capturing a tyrant who thought he could bulldoze his way in on one of Frieza's territories. The entire planet was supposedly going to fall in on his orders, do as he said and look upon him as their new ruler. That planet could have easily been forgotten, but the lands were swelled from North to South Poles with quality *manyoya (furs), *manukato (perfumes) and valuable *chuma (metals) that Zarbon would've had a stroke over if it was damaged.

The perpetrator, some yellow skinned, brown horned beast that resembled a starved salamander, was found barreling through the resource teams, eating the workers and slaves and breathing acidic flames over the products. He was made short work of with Nappa diving in with his mouth wide open, using a blast of power from his throat. Raditz came in from behind to incinerate what was left of the creature, using more force than necessary and now he could blame that waste of energy and time on him being pissed. Vegeta hadn't had to lift a finger and stayed out of the fight.

The trio retired a few hours later in one of the local night joints on Planet Mink, the Blitz. It was one of the brightest clubs this side of the galaxy. The outside had a winding walkway with a spread of neon green, pink and orange carpet leading to three separate entrances, the first, second and third floors. Spicy electric music pulsed beneath the ground like an earthquake and sprouting lights from the windows.

Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta changed out of their armory, sporting nothing but long sleeved tunics and spandex pants. As soon as they walked inside, their nostrils were hit with the club's potent atmosphere, smoke, acid and beer flooding the air. They secured one of the private booths on the top floor, where the ceiling opened to a view of the three moons levitating in Planet Mink's rotation.

"Shut up!" Raditz snapped at the still laughing Nappa, who started laughing harder at his comrade's outburst. "I said shut up! It's not that damn funny!"

"Fuck you, it's hilarious! I can't believe you let that prissy bitch get the best of you!"

"I didn't let him do anything!" Raditz hissed, rolling his beer between his palms. "The fucker just likes to mess with me."

Vegeta took a drag of the silver wrapped herbals between his fingers, exhaled the misty blue above his head and snorted lightly. "Zarbon only fucks with you because he knows it gets on your nerves. You're being the dumbass who allows it to show he gets under your skin."

Raditz tossed back the rest of his beer and snapped his fingers for a refill. A scantily dressed grey-skinned woman with white braided hair came and poured him a new glass. She bowed and turned to leave, but found her ass cupped unexpectedly by Nappa's gigantic hand and a wide smile under his mustache. She didn't fight him, though her shivering discomfort was predominant and her whimpers loud as the large saiyan drummed his fingers over her smooth skin and snuck a beefy finger between her thighs.

Vegeta chuckle to himself, shaking his head Nappa's bold exploits on the slave women of this planet. That was nothing new with the largest saiyan. He's always on the hunt for new pussy; anything wet, tight and hot was a welcome on his dick and price was no kind of matter.

Vegeta looked over at the quietest of the three.

Raditz gulped half of his beer and swiped at his mouth with his wrist, oblivious to the happenings around him because his mind was too fixated on how much he fucking despised Zarbon. If he could ever, just once get the better of that—that arrogant, stuck up, pompous, asshole, it'd be the glory of his entire existence.

Vegeta sucked his teeth. "Go find a fuck."

Raditz stupidly blinked at the inside of his mug as if Vegeta's voice were lost somewhere in the swirling beer.

And when Vegeta swiftly kicked his shine hard enough to crack bone, Raditz's head snapped back and realized that yes his prince had indeed spoken out of the mug, not inside.

"I said go find a fuck. You stressing over this nonsense is more than I can stomach." Vegeta took another drag of his smoke and blew the essence to the side, sharply glaring out of the corner of his eye. He was in the same boat as Raditz, both having an equal disdain for Zarbon, but where Raditz was based on pure annoyance, Vegeta had genuine hate for the man. "I said find a fuck, Raditz! That's an order. Driving me crazy with that stench."

The prince grumbled irritably, sliding out of the booth. Raditz watched his leader snatch the arm of one of the local male slaves, a young grey skinned, white haired youth no longer then Vegeta's twenty summers and drag him away. The youngest saiyan blended into the sea of gyrating bodies, swishing hips and grinding asses until not even his tall hair was visible.

Raditz growled under his breathe and raked his fingers through his giant mane, frustrated with himself as well as for the anxiety stench pouring from his pores like sweat. He couldn't believe he was allowing himself to be so worked up over Zarbon. Why? Fucking why? Half the entire ship of soldiers taunted and mess with him as much as Zarbon, but just the sight of those slanted green eyes, the silky glide of that insanely long hair and the confident pace in his stride—just every fucking thing about him was piss-factor-worthy. After so many years working with the asshole, Raditz should have grown immune to Zarbon's presence, but no, no they were getting worst and he had fucking clue why.

The table suddenly rattled and a wide sweep of Nappa's mighty arm knocked all the contents to the floor. The servant slave squeaked as she was hoist in the air and slammed on the table with her legs gapped open. Nappa clutched his hands on either side and snidely grinned at Raditz, "Ya heard the man, Raditz. Go find yourself a fuck. There's too much scattered ass around here for you to be thinking about that green-eyed pansy." Then, Nappa dove between the young girl's legs with his tongue extended and she let out a thrilling shrill that sent a jolt of pleasure straight to Raditz's loins.

Raditz watched the girl squirm and plea and ran her fingers over Nappa's smooth head as he hungrily slurped and snarled like a rapid dog. Admirers slowly gravitated to the table for the show, some spectators howling and whooping. Raditz felt the tingle between his thighs become unbearable as the mixing odors of sex and alcohol lit a fire in him. His eyes skated over the crowd and landed on a blue-skinned young alien, leering at him with almond green eyes filled with mischief and dark black hair tumbling down his back.

He beckoned at Raditz, hips swaying to the music and tongue playing with the top of his lips. Raditz cocked an eyebrow and felt a new kind of interest burning. This kid was looking for some action and Raditz would gladly give it to him. He dumped the rest of his beer in his mouth and slid out of the booth, making his way to the young alien with a heavy dick and an open mind.

For now, the distraction helped him get rid of his mind's turmoil. No more Zarbon.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"There you are!"

Raditz decided to keep walking because if he stopped for even a second he'd be late for today's briefing, no thanks to Vegeta, Nappa and his own late night adventures. It was his turn to gather the information for their next mission, but he'd been too stupid to remember that little fact because he'd been busy deep-dicking in warmer places. If there was one thing Cui didn't have a tolerance for, it was tardiness and the last thing Raditz needed was an extra voice buzzing in his ear. Still when he heard the hurrying footsteps behind him, Raditz almost thought he'd better stop to see what the commanding officer wanted. Almost.

"Monkey!"

Raditz didn't answer.

"Damn it, bloody saiyan." Zarbon's tone had dipped so low and maliciously, Raditz felt the hairs on his tail stand and checked over his shoulder to see the green-eyed alien gaining up on him fast. It came fast, the snag of his shoulder plate by long green fingers and the jerk back that had Raditz reeling on his tiptoes to keep from falling over.

And he was still reeling. Zarbon hadn't let go of his shoulder plate. To Raditz's surprise, the commanding officer was dragging him down the hall and towards the door leading to the rehabilitation chambers. He pressed the button for the door to slide door and walked in with Raditz in tow.

"Get out!" He angrily barked to the medical staff. They all scurried out without question.

This tone was something new. Raditz rarely heard the cyan skinned man get so worked up and angry. Frieza must've pissed him off over something trivia and now he was about to take out his temper tantrum on Raditz.

The saiyan readied himself for what was to come by leading back against the door, crossing his arms over his wide chest. If Zarbon decided to start trashing like a drunken banshee, then shit, it'd give Raditz an excuse to thrash his ass right back.

But there was no thrashing, no ki blasts or even a face slap. Raditz saw something worst; Zarbon pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself, teeth grinding like stones and his hands perched firmly on his hips. He turned from one end of the room to the next, dramatically flapping his cape in his wake.

At last, he came to a stop and started coming toward Raditz with his eyes closed and a tight scowl etched on his face. "You were on Planet Mink," he started slowly. "On orders from Lord Frieza to clear out a bug."

Raditz didn't understand. "Yeah, what of it? We took care of it just like he asked."

Opening his eyes, Zarbon growled. "That was all you were supposed to do, you ignorant ape! Get the work done and come back! Not lollygag in the slums, fucking whatever breathes!" Zarbon whipped around, flipping his wrist at Raditz's startled expression. "That's right, I know about your fuck fests. I sent a scout out to find out why you haven't returned—"

"Are you—you're not serious. You actually sent a scout to spy on us? What the hell for?!"

Zarbon turned up his nose. "Of course I did. It's the only way to keep up with you bloody savages. If you're left to run loose unsupervised there's no telling what kind of mischief you'll get into. Though I see now that the kind you enjoy requires a willing participate and a heartbeat." Zarbon glared at him then, teeth bared and nose wrinkled. "No sort of standard what so ever. So long as it wants it, you'll give it right?"

Un-fucking-believable. Raditz dropped his face into his hand, shaking his head. "This has to be the biggest waste of time I've ever—Look, as far as I know of the ship's protocol, so long as we follow orders, we can do whatever the hell we want. And if that means going out to fuck, then that's just what we're going to do. FUCK!" Raditz shoved off the door, and stalked closer to Zarbon, leaning in close. The pressure of Zarbon's energy rose warningly. Raditz didn't give three shits. The alien had taken his control too far. "Every damn day I go out there assuming I'm not going to come back. The rules require that I obey and nothing else. I'm going to live my life however I see fit despite having some green-skinned asshole breathing down my back every fucking minute! So pardon me if my standards aren't up to par with yours, but I don't have time to sit around looking for every fuck that might be as attractive as you!"

It was satisfying to see the first twitch of annoyance on Zarbon's face. For a second, Raditz stood there staring, unable to help seeing how tiny cracks seem to reveal what was really under Zarbon's self-assured mask. And from what Raditz could recognize, it brought a very calm, very smooth chuckle from his throat. His tail uncurled from around his waist and lazily wagged in the air.

"Ah, now I see," Raditz hummed thoughtfully. "This isn't about regulations, polices and all that other shit. It's about me. It's always me. You can't seem to get over me."

Zarbon's eyes narrowed to thin slits. "Best watch what comes out of that filthy mouth, Saiyan."

"You can threaten me all you want, it won't make a difference. The shit's painfully obvious." Raditz rolled his right shoulder in a shrug and turned on his heel to leave.

"Where are you going? I'm not finished talking to you!"

"Well I'm done talking with you. I had a briefing to be at twenty minutes ago, but I sat here and wasted time dealing with your jealousy issues."

The door slid shut right as a bright red light erupted behind. Raditz stepped to the side and watched the metal door fly off the hinges, streaking the floor with black scorch marks until it landed flat on the ground. Raditz smirked and went another route to the brief chambers, feeling like he'd just finished a level A mission.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````

If Raditz was going to get this kind of peace for just stating the obvious, he should have been done it ages ago. There hadn't been a word from Zarbon in weeks. In fact, Raditz hadn't seen hide nor hair of the green-skinned officer at all. Not once and as disturbingly freakish as it sounded, Raditz actually found himself turning his head for the alien from time to time.

While Raditz hadn't anticipated Zarbon completely ignoring him, the flat out disappearance came as a surprise. It had approximately been two months since their encounter in the healing chambers. It was quieter in the metal corridors. No one rushed down the halls shouting orders from Zarbon for something to be done. Life went on as it would without interruption. There wasn't a hint of his power roaming the halls in waves.

When another month passed, turning the already disturbing silence to three months, Raditz had to face reality that he was the tiniest bit concerned as to why he hadn't been shoved out of the way, hadn't been mocked for his long hair or the swish of his tail. More importantly, why the hell hadn't he seen Zarbon?

Strange. Raditz stood at the launch station windows, gazing over at the line of space pods being cleaned and programmed for later assignments. Soldiers, high ranked and low ranked, had their own designated space pod. So when Raditz didn't see Zarbon's 36-AF pod in its compartment, he at least knew the alien was out in space. But where, he wondered.

Lifting his hand, Raditz pressed the indicator button on the side of his scooter for Zarbon's signature. Nothing bleeped on the readings. Not even a spark. "Odd," he mumbled returning his gaze out the oval window. Either these newly upgraded scooters were on the frits again or according to the readings, Zarbon's signature didn't exist. It was almost as if he were . . .

No way. Hell no, fuck no. Not that hoity tot asshole.

Raditz leaned away from the windows when he heard a pair of soldiers exiting the docking quarters.

"You there," he directed to the purple one with the elongated head and yellow spots.

"Yes sir!" the soldier scrambled to Raditz with the other and both saluted. "What can I help you with, sir?"

"Where is Pod 36-AF?"

"Oh?" The two shared a look. "Well, that ship sailed three months prior—"

"I didn't ask when!" Raditz snapped. "I asked where!"

"Y-yes sir," the alien soldier ran over to the docking computer system embedded by the door and started typing in the necessary information. The black screen lit up a list of coordinates for 36-AF. There was only a list for two coordination for the entire three-month span. "Erm, let's see, we're showing General Zarbon's ship. Yes, he went to Planet Mink and then to these coordinates." Pressing in the defining buttons to research the origin of this location, the solider was able to pull a name over the screen.

Raditz folded his arms across his chest as a deep frown creased his brow. "Planet Glade," he read aloud. He'd been to that planet once. An order to clear out the extra space for its inhabitants special green *barafu (ice) that help preserve rations and emergency meals much better than most preservative stations and the saiyans had been ordered to conjure the highest ranked village.

However, Cui had neglected to warn the saiyans that not even their ability to resist most elements meant that they could resist intense elements. The temperatures on that place never rose past –136 F and that was on its best day. As soon as Nappa stepped foot on the land, his entire body locked up like he'd been struck with lightning. Someone neglected to tell that dumbass Zarbon that breathing in that air was certain death.

"That's where he's been since departure, sir."

What purpose would Zarbon have for going to Glade? He had no business there. All of his duties required him to be onboard the ship, handling monitor work and protection of Frieza. On those incredibly rare occasions Frieza did send out Dodoria or Zarbon on assignment, they'd return within half a day or a full day at the most.

Zarbon's been there for three fucking months. What the hell happened? "Tsk," Raditz snorted under his breath and waved his hand for the soldiers to carry on as they were. Traveling to a subzero rock on his own without proper protection? It'd serve the bastard right if he froze to death.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Nappa was a fucking idiot.

"Yo, anyone seen that green bean troll lately?"

He chooses nearly four months later to ask, right as Raditz had driven himself to the brink of ridding himself of that nuisance and now his green face was back in his head full force. Fuck.

"He's usually patrollin' and bitchin' about this time, ain't it?"

"And you care, why?" Vegeta grunted as the three made their way down the incline to the resting quarters before the ship docked on Planet 79. It would be another twenty-seven hours and all able bodies were warned to get sleep before arrival. There might be a large assignment for some and two weeks of freedom for others. The saiyans were already alerted that they were the handful getting the two weeks. After handling a destructive planet a few hours earlier, the rest was very much welcome.

"I don't care," Nappa insisted. "I'm just making observation. The place's been dead around here without hearing Raditz complain about his emerald mistress."

Raditz bristled and growled in Nappa's direction. The largest saiyan snapped his jaws in response, both their tails waving warningly. Vegeta barked behind him to settle their tempers and the two separated their gaze to something else.

Vegeta reached the first door of the sleeping quarters and press the red button to his room. "It doesn't matter where the fool is, so long as he isn't bothering us." He dismissed the matter by pressing the button to the inside of his room and going in.

Raditz snorted and went down the hall to his room. The shower room and bunk beds made up the tiny space; only good for sleep and daily hygiene. With no reason to rush, Raditz took his time striping out of his uniform and showering. He came out, hair saturated heavily with water. It took hours for it to dry, but as he waited, idly staring up in the dark confines of his room, Raditz couldn't stop his mind from wondering about Zarbon. That green menace's face kept appearing in his mind, flashing on and off like a light switch.

Now Raditz was definitely losing his damn mind. Images of the commanding officer replayed from the first day he laid eyes on the arrogant bastard to the last time they spoke. Groaning, Raditz flipped on his side, and slammed his pillow over his face. The consistent pictures and echoing of his purring voice was driving Raditz up the wall. Why the fuck was it suddenly so pronounced?

Fucking Nappa. Raditz sat up, flinging his pillow across the small space. It was hopeless trying to get some sleep. Climbing to his feet, Raditz decided there was only course of action he could take in order to rid himself permanently of these intrusive thoughts.

He reached inside his drawers for his equipment. Perhaps if he saw this asshole actually dead, he'd get some peace of mind.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Planet Glade was just as Raditz remembered, a freezing, desolate dump covered with pristine white hills and mountains. His ship broke through the numbing atmosphere, bites of the wind's howling chill slamming the exterior shell. The windows of the window fogged, frost gathering on the edges Raditz settled in his seat, pressing the signature for Space Pod 36-AF. If he could get a lock on its last signal, he could hone in his ship's connection —there!

The ship was still active. Probably buried beneath the snow. Raditz sniffled and tugged the wooly cape tight around his body. His ship landed over the highest point to keep his ship from meeting the same fate as Zarbon's. The ship's door peeled open.

Frost threatened to climb inside his ship as if it hungry for the person inside. Raditz quickly bolted out and closed the door before the wicked could get in and freeze the controls. His ship's heating function would protect it from being overwhelmed with the cold. Too bad his body wasn't built the same. The air roared in his ears, trying to claim his body as a part of its landscape. Raditz pulled the cape over his mouth and shot into the air.

Summoning ki to the surface of his body, Raditz concentrated on blocking the wintry assault, but it wouldn't last. According to the beacon, Zarbon's ship should be a few miles heading south. Raditz shot off in that direction, eyes sharply combing the pale lands for anything out of the ordinary. Hills, mountains, crystallized trees and seas of snow, but no ship.

Moments later, Raditz caught sight of what looked like a snowball perched on the ground. Raditz depleted some of his energy to land, crunching the snow under his weight. His palm ran over the ship, dusting off snow. 36-AF were stamped on the side. Raditz slapped snow from the window, looked inside and saw no Zarbon.

"Fucking hell," Raditz huffed. He looked around. Where the hell was he?

Raditz walked around the ship, his cape billowing in the winds. Then his nose caught the scent of something rich and citrusy but it was terribly faint. He managed to get only gentle whiffs of it when the wind wasn't as strong. Raditz hung his head low and let his nose lead him to the origin of the smell.

When Raditz came to shuddering stop about fifty yards from the ship, breathing hard even though he wasn't anything close to tired, and the smell grew , it stopped at the face of a wall. Raditz's eyes stung from the cold, but more from what he couldn't believe he was seeing in front of him.

"The fuck?" he breathed, but the name came out ragged and cracked. "Zarbon?"

It was Frieza's general, Zarbon frozen in a suspended state of surprise and disbelief. How in the hell did this happen to him because if one were to let Zarbon say it, there wasn't a force in the universe that could kill Zarbon. The big confident army general that had looked down on everyone in the universe, including Raditz. Who tried to countless times to kill him, insulted him at every turn and who'd never, ever allow himself to be taken down by anything.

But there he is, standing there as if he were stuck in a nightmarish sleep, his armor missing and frost making his green skin shine almost luminously. Arms extended forward, shoulders hunched and spine curved at an angle, he looked like he was ready for battle.

Raditz sensed nothing.

No ki.

No breathing.

No heartbeat.

Ice enveloped Zarbon whole, covered in jewel-like shards of ice that clung to his hair, his body and perfectly dainty fingers. Trust Zarbon to look anything less than beautiful even after death. Raditz reached out to touch the part of Zarbon sticking out—his hand and instantly drew back at the sudden splash of white blinding light. Raditz shivered, teeth chattering as he wrung his hand of the rapid sting that sunk straight to his bones. He couldn't touch him. This was the work of someone strong, probably a bunch of the residents who lived here.

"Just what the hell did you get yourself into?" Raditz absently questioned, looking into those wide green eyes.

Then for the life of him, he couldn't explain it. Raditz felt his stomach buckle and then he was laughing, laughing hard. The irony of this entire situation seemed to sink in and the longer he looked at Zarbon's face, the more he couldn't help laughing. "What would the whole ship say if they saw you like this eh? The great and powerful Zarbon, frozen stiff as a carcass. What a befitting end for that icy attitude!"

Raditz circled the gigantic structure, raising as high as a small aircraft. He came back to stop in front of him, hands on his hips and a strange smile on his face.

"What a wonder it would be if I brought the whole crew here to see you as you are. The humiliation, the ridicule, the cheap talk about your weakness. No one would dare respect you again. Better still, what if I did something more terrifying? Raditz chuckled. "If you're alive in there, it would be pretty easy to dig a hole and dump your ass in it. How would that be? Buried alive and unable to even move. . ." Raditz mocked a hiss of pity. "Definitely not a very pretty way to spend having eternal beauty."

No response. Same as it was on the ship. He wouldn't respond back. He never would.

"You probably deserved this. Knowing you, you went off and pissed off the person who did this because you insulted their people, their looks, lack of wealth or whatever. What do I mean probably? Heh, I bet you did deserve this. See what happens when you treat people badly? The shit comes back on you hard as hell."

Raditz paced in front of the ice sculpture, staring at the eyes that strangely still had that lustrous shine.

"It's sad you can't hear a thing I'm saying," Raditz suddenly said to the frozen Zarbon. "Because I would love to stand here and rant about all the fucking years of hell you've put me through!" And by the end he was yelling louder than the roaring winds nipping at his skin, but the sight of Zarbon banished any thoughts of warmth. "But what point would it be? You're dead. Four months stuck this way. There's no way you're alive . . . this needs to be your permanent grave."

The silence was deafening. Raditz snarled, wrinkling his nose. He snapped his head to the side, noticing the wind's dying speed. At the rate of these storms, Raditz didn't doubt that two or three more would bury Zarbon as deep as hell itself.

That should have satisfied him. It should have pleased Raditz to see this green-eyed tyrant reaping what he sowed. Zarbon dangled himself before karma every day with tiresome taunts. So . . . why the hell did Raditz feel pity? The tiniest ting of sympathy? It was insane . . . maddening.

Raditz scooped up a large bundle of snow and slammed the hunk right at Zarbon's face. That actually did satisfy him. He collected another slush and threw it in the fool's face again.

"You know, it'd almost be worth leaving you here for good, just for the target practice," Raditz said nastily. "But then where would the fun be in not letting the crew see your lifeless corpse in my arms? I think that'd suit my revenge quite nicely." Raditz raised his hands, focusing small strings of ki. "As much as it sickens me to help you, I'm going to get you out. Don't think it's because I like you, why I'm about to crack your ass out of there. If by some cruel cosmic joke you're still alive in there, I'll kill you again."

Raditz raised his hands and let off a trail of gold from his finger, carving around the rim of Zarbon's body. Little chunks of ice fell away, crumbling to microscopic pieces. The long weight of his green hair sloughed out like melted emeralds. His arms, legs and then his torso thawed from the block and fell in a lifeless lump in the snow.

Clothed in only his spandex under-armor, and the spray of his green hair fanned everywhere, Zarbon blemished the snow like a spring blossom, yet his green skin's bluish grey tint blended in with the ground. Raditz kneeled down, blinking and leaned in to poke the . . . soft skin? He should be stiff. Raditz's lips thinned as he pressed his index and middle fingers over Zarbon's jugular.

Fucking hell.

It couldn't be.

At his feet, the entire body suddenly went rigid. Ten fingers twitched in the snow, the head moved and there was stiff groaning. What was supposed to be a dead Zarbon, gradually spurred life in different parts of his body.

Zarbon's head shakily rolled to the side, a dark guttural sound coming from his purple lips. He laid on the ground saturated to the bone, colored grey-blue and as blood began to rush through his veins, he started to shiver violently. Bits of ice still clung possessively on his legs and in his loosened ponytail.

"You have to be shitting me," Raditz whispered in awe. "How the hell did you survive?"

Zarbon didn't answer, he barely moved, but his eyes were slightly open, seeing a dark blur. With strength remarkably impressive, even to Raditz's standards, Zarbon gradually brought his hands under his torso and started pushing to his hands and knees. His shoulders quaked, and his head bowed, soggy green hair tumbling all over the place.

A nasty cough raked his body and he was falling on his side when Raditz quickly caught him in his arms. Raditz couldn't understand why but the shock of his deadly chilled skin against his, made him wrap the cape around them both to shield from the cold.

Zarbon groaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Hey!" Raditz smacked his cheek, eliciting a sharp hiss from the alien. "Hey, no sleeping! Wake up!"

Another slap jarred the alien back awake. Glossy green eyes darted to jet-black. By the slowest degrees, recognition flared them up like comets. Pale purple lips moved, but nothing came. Still half-frozen, probably. Raditz pulled the cape tighter around them.

"Fuck me sideways." Raditz couldn't believe his luck. What were the odds? Seriously, what were the freaking odds that he'd be caught up here with his arms full of his mortal enemy? Helping his mortal enemy.

The wind suddenly picked up speed, promising the approach of a snowstorm. Raditz felt the temperature penetrating even the wall of his cape. They needed to get back to his ship. Zarbon's ship was a loss cause.

Standing with enemy in tow, Raditz carefully looped his arm around Zarbon's waist and hooked the alien's arm around his neck before taking off in the air.

The journey to his ship took no time, but upon landing, Raditz realized he hadn't landed high enough to escape the blowing winds. Snow caked up the right of his ship like vanilla frosting much to his disdain. Snarling under his breath, Raditz reluctantly looked from his ship to the shuddering alien in his grasp and knew he would have to put the alien down on the cold ground. If he didn't like it, he could very well freeze to death.

Raditz carefully placed Zarbon down, snatching off his cape and throwing it over Zarbon's body, tucking the corners in under the neck of his spandex to keep it from flying off. Raditz then hurried to salvage his ship, blasting away the building clumps of ice and mounds of snow. In a short time, it was ready.

When Raditz turned back to get his patient, his stomach twisted into knots at the sight before him. Never in a million years would he have ever thought he'd see the day Zarbon was brought to his knees. The green skinned general was huddled in a ball, hunched over, violently shaking. He was quivering as if Frieza struck the fear of the Gods in him.

"Say, you aren't going to die on me are you?" Raditz asked callously, scrouching in front of him. "If I went through all that trouble to bust your ass out of there just for you to double over, I'll—oophm!" Raditz's breath was knocked out of his chest as shockingly powerful arms pulled him forward, slamming him full bodily into Zarbon's freezing self.

At the surprising touch of his cold body, Raditz thought about how ignorant he was for having tried to save this dumbass and now he was about to suffer the consequences. Zarbon was about to kill him for sure. But then instead of ripping out of his throat, Zarbon stuffed his pale face in the crook of Raditz's neck, shivering hands seeking the blanketing warmth of Raditz's thick mane where Zarbon's hands greedily absorbed as much body heat as he could.

Oh, so that's it.

Zarbon's body temperature was dangerously low for his species. He was cold.

"Uh, right." Raditz automatically brought his arms up around the shivering alien. "You'll be fine. Don't worry."

"F-f-foolish m-m-monkey," Zarbon sputtered, his lips like a cool compress on Raditz's throat. "Y-y-you should-d-d left m-m-me—" he suddenly gasped agonizingly, shoving his face deeper into Raditz's neck. Zarbon's hands rubbed viciously up and down Raditz's back, desperate to generate some friction.

Raditz snorted, but didn't drop his arms. "Damn right I should have left you. If you were stupid enough to get lost here, I should've left you here to rot." He sighed and squeezed the alien closer when his shudders vibrated vigorously. "I'm still debating on doing that now."

A low noise, like a chuckle rumbled on his skin. "Li-i-iar. Y-you did-d-dn't. You won't."

"Don't test me!" Gods the fool's cheeky even with his savior. "But what's done is done. I've got your feminine ass out of there, so let's go before you drop what's left of your dick . . . fucking princess."

For a brief instant, Zarbon didn't move, and Raditz wondered if he'd actually died. Then a green haired head lifted slowly out of Raditz's neck and he found a shimmering spring green eye glaring menacingly at him.

Raditz had to laugh. "Definitely didn't miss that face. Come on, I hope you can walk." He hauled them up together, wobbling until they gained their balance.

But they didn't move. Or rather, Zarbon didn't move.

"Car-r-r-ry m-me."

Raditz blinked. "Say what? Like hell I will. If you can breathe, you can walk!" He started toward his ship.

Zarbon held back. "Car-r-ry," he vividly repeated with undercurrents of that old demand in his tone.

Definitely didn't miss that either. "I will not—" Raditz started, but didn't have time to finish because Zarbon fell on the ground, bringing Raditz with him. Somehow, he'd managed to make sure Raditz was the one beneath him to break his fall.

The tall saiyan glared angrily at the sky and slapped a hand over his face. "Fuck!" He shouted and sat up ready to cuss the blood out of Zarbon's ears, but the green-eyed villain's shivering halted all of that. "Great." Raditz hauled them both up, this time hurrying to his ship with Zarbon in his arms.

Quickly bundling them in the tight quarters, Raditz jammed in the orders for Planet 79 and settled in for the long journey back.

One look at the quaking Zarbon and the small smile on his face had Raditz reeling inside. This dumbass was going to drive him mad.


End file.
